


Where are you my love

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [21]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, Latvia - Freeform, M/M, i think, it's funny I promise, that night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: It was a lonely night, no stars were shining and there was no light.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Where are you my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo yall! I tried to be funny I swear, for this 4th day we have: Latvia (2019) – That Night by Carousel
> 
> This is an unrelated drabble, unlike the other Yuzuvier ones :P

**It was a lonely night**

**No stars were shining, there was no light**

**One troubled thought broke through**

**And colored my world so blue**

**Love, where are you?**

**Love, I need you**

**Love, all night through**

**Where are you, my love?**

_Whenever you need me, I’m only a call away._ He had said.

 _I’ll always be there for you._ He had said.

“A call away my ass.”

When had he let himself stoop so low?

He didn’t like to be this dependent on other’s attention. To crave other people’s comfort and shoulders to cry on.

Since when had he become so addicted to his boyfriend soothing words?

It’s not like Yuzuru was looking at his phone every five seconds to check if he had a new message.

Had he checked WhatsApp?

_Shit, I didn’t check that one._

He scrolled through his latest conversations and nothing. Not a single text.

_What about Telegram? Didn’t I turn off the notifications on that chat?_

It was silent.

_I can’t believe this is happening._

Maybe Shoma had been right. This whole long-distance thing wouldn’t work after all.

Javier had probably grown tired of his late calls and pathetic attempts at video chatting. He wouldn’t blame him, to be honest. Lately, he was the one to constantly text him about his competitions, to call him in the middle of the night to complain about scores and sometimes even to ask him for advice to use against Brian.

Those two were almost family to each other.

_Something I’ll never get the chance to be._

Yuzuru wiped a few tears that had escaped without his permission and decided to just lay down and sleep, it was quite early considering his usual sleep routine but he figured that it was the best way for him to forget.

Sadness wasn’t the only emotion coursing through his veins that night. He was angry.

Even if Javier had finally decided to call quits on their relationship, he should have at least tell him so to his face. They had met a few days ago in his last competition.

Why suddenly ghost him, like this?

Yuzuru deserved better, he couldn’t just settle for someone like this. Someone that didn’t even dare to respect his feelings after being in a relationship with him for seven freaking years.

He should have listened to his friends. Spanish people were not to be trusted.

_Wait, who told me that again?_

He didn’t remember but he was sure someone had told him those exact words, at some point.

As he crawled between his warm blankets he wondered who would he call from now on? Who would listen to his every problem in life? To his concerns about the future.

They had promised forever, hadn’t they?

_Apparently one of us didn’t mean any of it._

He would never love again, of that much he was sur-

**_Ring._ **

**_Ring._ **

“Hello?”

“Hey, I was taking a shower, what’s up?”

“Nothing much but have you seen my black hoodie? I think I left it in Madrid…”


End file.
